Jade Shares Her Secret With Tori
by Azkadellio
Summary: <html><head></head>After Tori points out Jade's excited friend, things escalate rather quickly for the two girls. By the end of the night, a new relationship is formed. During the night's events, a new side of the half-Latina is shown, and it's a side the Goth loves. Rated M for smut and language. G!pJade. Sequel to 'Jade's Secret'.</html>


**This a sequel to my earlier one-shot _'Jade's Secret'_. It takes place where the first left off.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites of _'Jade's Secret'_.**

**If the two guests who reviewed _'Jade's Secret'_ is reading this, may I ask you a question? You said you wanted to punch me for ending it the way I did. Is that a good thing or not? I'm kinda worried about that. And to the guest reviewer who reviewed in I believe it was Spanish? Thank you for being my first reviewer not in English. I never thought I'd get a review in another language.**

**Anyway. This one has some smut in it as well like in the first, but more than just a small amount like it was in the first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. Just the plot.**

**No POV**

"Uhm, Jade?" Tori says as they get into Tori's Queen size bed.

"What?" Jade asks, moving the blanket aside to climb in.

"You're hard." Tori notes, blushing.

"Crap." Jade says, pulling her lets up to hide it. "Stop staring at it!" She says louder than intended, catching Tori's interest in her little friend. "Walker doesn't like being stared at so much." She mumbles, hoping Tori didn't hear her.

"You named it 'Walker"?" Tori asks, eyes still on the small bump that Jade's legs didn't cover completely.

"Cat did." Jade answers with a sigh, looking at her 'friend'. "She started calling it that after I watched _'The Scissoring'_ the first time and took a liking to Tawny Walker Black. She said 'Tawny' didn't work because it's a boy part, and 'Black' didn't work because it's as pale as the rest of me. So 'Walker' it is." She admits, knowing Tori would ask.

"Oh. Cat knows about it?" Tori asks, watching the small bulge disappear, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She's known since we were kids. My mom decided to bathe us together one time when we were a little over five, and Cat being Cat, was curious." Jade starts, thankful her erection is down. "She's kept the secret, thankfully, but when she first became interested in boys at age fourteen, she kept wanting to see it. So, to shut her up, I showed her. I should've known she would try to touch it." She says, trying not to laugh at the end.

"Wait, she what?" Tori asks, surprised to hear that, her jealousy getting stronger.

"It was innocent. She just wanted to see what it felt like. Relax. She's still a virgin and so am I." Jade says, stopping when she realizes what she said.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Thanks for sharing?" Tori says hesitantly, staring at Jade's face now. "Can I ask you a personal question?" She asks suddenly when she sees the blush on Jade's cheeks.

"How personal? If you're going to ask to see it, you already did, so no." Jade asks, reverting to her old self in defense.

"No. I want to know why you and Beck broke up. Was it because of, uh, Walker?" Tori asks, coughing nervously.

"Yeah. He discovered Walker and was freaked out." Jade admits, finally turning to face Tori. "Why?" She asks, staring at the tanned girl.

"Just curious." Tori says with a blush. "Why were you hard a moment ago?" She asks as Jade goes to shut off the bedside lamp.

"Excuse me?" Jade asks, coughing, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, it's just, we weren't doing anything to cause it, and unless you were thinking about something, exciting, I can't really think of why you'd be hard." Tori says with a blush, eyes accidentally going to Jade's groin.

"Why do you want to know?" Jade asks, catching where Tori's eyes are straying. 'How can I tell her I was thinking about her changing?' Jade thinks to herself as she fights the urge to get hard at the interest Tori is showing.

"Curious?" Tori says shyly, looking away. "Let's just go to bed." She says quickly, laying down and turning away from Jade.

"No no no no." Jade says quickly, grabbing Tori's shoulder and turning her around to face her. "Why. Do. You. Want. To. Know?" She repeats slowly.

"CanIseeit?" Tori asks quickly, looking away.

"Mind repeating that slowly?" Jade asks, confused.

"Can I, uh, can I see it?" Tori asks, slowly turning to face Jade.

"You want to see Walker?" Jade asks, cautiously, stunned by Tori's question.

"It's just, I've never seen one before. I'm kinda curious about it." Tori says, repeating what she told Jade earlier, her blush growing.

"You want to see Walker?" Jade asks, her member growing slightly at the thought.

"Please?" Tori asks with a squeak.

"Uh, seriously? You generally want to see it?" Jade asks slowly, her brain trying to catch up with what she's hearing.

"Maybe?" Tori asks,m her eyes going down to Jade's crotch again.

"Okay, before I show it to you, I have to warn you." Jade says, not knowing why she's going to show Jade her 'friend' when she didn't earlier.

"What?" Tori asks, staring at her.

"It's kinda big." Jade admits, unusually shy. "From what I understand, six inches is about average. Me? I'm a little bigger." She says, slowly sliding her pajama pants off, hidden by the blanket still covering her lower body, the pajama pants now on the floor beside the bed.

"How much bigger?" Tori asks slowly, noticing the small bump in the slack of the blanket.

"At full length, about eight inches, about three around." Jade admits. "When I measured a while ago, through Cat's insistence, I was about seven. She wanted to know if I've gotten any bigger, so I measured, and I was almost eight inches, not fully erect. Maybe eight or so fully." She admits, staring at Tori's eyes.

"Can I see it for sure?" Tori asks, blush increasing.

"O-okay." Jade says, coughing. Pulling the blanket off her lap slowly, she shows her half erect member getting harder at the lusty look in Tori's eyes.

"Wow." Tori whispers, eyes not leaving Jade's crotch. "Wow." She repeats, her hand slowly heading towards Jade's slowly hardening member.

"What are you doing?" Jade asks, noting where the Latina's hand is heading.

"Can I touch it?" Tori asks, her hand not stopping its movement.

"I really wouldn't recommend that." Jade says slowly, not stopping Tori.

Without stopping her hand, as if in a trance, Tori's hand slowly starts to wrap around Jade's member, or Walker, as she called it. Her eyes glazing over at the feeling, Jade moans out at the feeling as Tori slowly tightens her grip and at a gentle pace, stroking 'Walker' with her mouth partially open.

"Holy shit." Jade moans out, head leaning back and eyes closing. "Faster." She urges Tori, both hands keeping herself from hitting her head on the bed's headboard.

"You sure?" Tori asks, eyes on the visible head of Walker.

"Yeah." Jade assures, slowly opening her eyes and looking at Tori. "Faster." She says again when Tori's eyes meet hers.

Doing as Jade asks, Tori increases her pace, Jade's moans increasing with Tori's pace. "Has Cat ever done this to you?" Tori asks, not helping the question, as her eyes go back to the 'job at hand', pun intended.

"No. We got drunk after we humiliated the ganks at Karaoke Dokie and we masturbated in front of each other." Jade says, lost in the sensation of Tori's hand. "When I was about to cum, she crawled over and sat in front of me, letting me cum on her face, some of it dripping down onto her small tits." She says, her breathing increasing. "I'm close." She warns, staring at the small amount of cleavage from Tori's loose pajama shirt.

"You gave her a money shot?" Tori asks, her pace increasing as Jade's breathing does. "How did, um, clean up go?" She whispers, her arm getting a little sore from the angle and constant movement.

"I don't really know." Jade says, her right hand going to play with her shirt-covered breast, her left staying to keep her from falling. "She went and took a shower after our breathing calmed down, and I used some of her Kleenex's to clean myself up. When she came back about ten minutes later, still nude, we got dressed and went to bed." She says, gasping. "I'm gonna cum." She warns, her right hand playing with her clothe covered nipple.

"Can I taste it?" Tori asks suddenly, her pace again increasing.

"Please do." Jade gasps out, sitting up and taking her shirt off, tossing it across the room. "Please swallow me." She gasps, staring wide eyed at Tori.

Without a word, Tori moves her head down and opens her mouth, the tip of her tongue touching the tip of Walker, before opening her mouth and sliding it slowly down and closing around the shaft, slowly sliding up and down. As Tori's mouth slides up and down Jade's shaft, her tongue sliding along with it and toying with the head on occasion, she turns her head enough to lock eyes with Jade.

"I'm sorry." Jade says quickly, her right hand going from her right tit to the back of Tori's head, preventing her head from releasing Jade's lower head. "Fuck." She grunts out, holding Tori's head in place as she starts to cum, filling Tori's mouth with her cum. "Sorry about that." She says a moment later, when she's done cumming and lets Tori's head go.

After swallowing Jade's load, a slight grimace on her face from the unfamiliar taste, Tori gasps out, catching her breath. "It tastes better than Trina said it would." She says, licking her lips, scooping up some of what escaped her mouth.

"How does Trina know what cum tastes like?" Jade asks, catching her breath, looking down at Tori.

"One of her ex-boyfriends. She didn't like the taste, at first." Tori says, using her finger to swipe the stray strands of cum from her chin and swallowing it on instinct. "She got used to it because he kept wanting her to suck him off, and she did it because she thought he liked her for her, not for her body or, uhm, oral skills." She says, unconsciencely checking for more. "She broke up with him when she saw him talking up some big boobed blonde." She says, when she doesn't find any more.

"You just checked yourself for my cum and swallowed it all." Jade says, stunned at what Tori did.

"I am so sorry!" Tori says quickly, wiping her hands on her pajama pants.

"For what? That was fucking hot!" Jade says, starting to lean forward. "I hope I don't regret this." She whispers, locking lips with Tori.

Both girls let out a moan as their mouths open, tongues meeting. "We probably shouldn't do this." Tori says when Jade pulls back to catch her breath.

"Who gives a shit." Jade says, leaning back.

"You're getting hard again." Tori notes, her hand back on Walker, rubbing it.

"Are you wet?" Jade asks, her right hand going to Tori's breast, rubbing it through the shirt.

"Since I first saw your penis." Tori says, panting.

"You're still wet? That was over six hours ago." Jade says, squeezing Tori's chest.

"Not really. But I got wet again when you showed it to me." Tori says, leaning back.

"What are you doing?" Jade asks when Tori removes her hand.

"Evening the field." Tori says, taking her pajama shirt off, exposing her braless chest. "Is all you and Cat ever done was must masturbating in front of each other until you came on her?" She asks in a rush as she starts to take off her pajama pants and thong.

"You wear thongs?" Jade asks, grabbing the light pink thing from Tori before the Latina tossed it aside, looking at the wet spot.

"Usually only when I sleep or wear a dress." Tori says, watching Jade.

"You should wear a dress more often then." Jade says, locking eyes with Tori as she sticks her tongue out and licks the wet spot, moaning at the taste. "Have you ever had your pussy eaten?" She asks, her eyes going down to look at Tori's wet lower lips.

"No. I'm still a virgin and the farthest I've ever gotten from a boyfriend was a make-out session and inappropriate groping." Tori says with a small sigh.

"Lay on your back, spread your legs, and brace yourself." Jade says, standing up off the bed, slowly jerking her cock when she sees Tori look at it.

"Why?" Tori asks, licking her lips.

"I'm hungry. And I enjoy some pie." Jade says with a smirk.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on Jade's member and large chest, Tori does as Jade said, slowly laying on her back in the middle of her bed, spreading her legs. "Why did you tell me to brace myself?" She asks, her hands going to her B-cup breasts and rubbing her nipples.

"You'll see." Jade says, her tone husky, as she bends down between Tori's spread legs. "Damn, you're wet." She notes when she sees the wetness between her legs.

Without a word of warning, Jade pushes Tori's legs apart wider and puts her mouth on Tori's lower lips, her tongue meeting Tori's erect clit. "Oh, fuck." Tori says, grabbing her breasts tightly, moaning in pleasure and slight pain. "Fuck." She grunts out as Jade works.

"You like it?" Jade asks smugly, rubbing Tori's clit with her left hand as she uses her right to slowly rub her hardening cock.

"If you stop, I swear to God I'll kick you between the legs in front of everyone at school." Tori moans out, her right hand going to grip the headboard as her left stays on her breast, toying with the nipple.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade says, going back to Tori's lips, happily licking and chewing on them.

"Holy hell, that's good." Tori sighs out when Jade resumes her work, grunting a bit when Jade pushes her middle finger from her left hand against Tori's tightest hole.

"You ever had anything in that tight, hot little ass of yours?" Jade asks sensually as her index and middle fingers of her right hand start going in and out of Tori's pussy, the thumb rubbing the Latina's clit.

"N-no. Never." Tori gasps out, both hands playing with her tits again. "Take it slow." She says, pinching her nipples.

"Glad to." Jade says, her mouth going back to eating out Tori, her finger slowly entering Tori's anus, both hands going to hold Tori's thighs apart.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!" Tori calls out, trying to wrap her legs around Jade's head, being stopped by Jade's hold on her thighs.

"Cum in my mouth, Tori." Jade says, pulling away quickly. "Let me taste you." She says, resuming her oral work.

"SHIT!" Tori calls out when Jade's finger bottoms out in her anus, the Goth's talented tongue and lips sucking her pussy and clit, as both of the Goth's hands shoot up and play with Tori's tits, pushing the latina's hands away to do so, allowing Tori to wrap her thighs around Jade's head. "Fuck!" She calls out, a little quieter.

"Not so loud baby. Your parents and sister are downstairs." Jade says, muffled by Tori's thighs and pussy. With a flick of her tongue, Jade pinches Tori's nipples and rubs the Latina's chest. With the sensations from the Goth's mouth and hands, Tori starts to tense up, her back arching, as her pussy starts to pulse, her fluids leaking out at a surprising rate, splashing over Jade's face.

"You squirt?" Jade asks when Tori finally releases her. "Fuck that's hot." She says, licking her lips as Tori continues to squirt, three more big squirts, shooting on Jade's chin and breasts, a few more small ones as the Latina's climax starts to calm down.

"The escalated quickly." Tori says, laughing a bit, as she starts to calm down and her breathing relaxes.

"Not complaining." Jade says, sitting up, her erect cock sticking out, pre-cum dripping from the head.

"Neither am I." Tori acknowledges, panting. "I didn't think I'd like something in my butt so much." She notes, sitting up slowly.

"Two things, Tor. It's ass, not butt." Jade says, smiling, as she starts to slide between Tori's thighs, the tip of her cock tapping Tori's still sensitive clit. "Second, would you be willing for something a little thicker than a finger in your ass?" She asks, letting the tip slide down, tapping Tori's rosebud a few times, smirking when Tori sighs.

"It's not exactly 'a little' thicker than your finger." Tori says with a smirk, eyeing Jade's clearly excited member.

"Don't worry. I'll be slow and gentle. Besides, I've always wanted to fuck your ass." Jade admits, putting a little more pressure on Tori's anus.

"Shouldn't you try some lube?" Tori asks, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I have a better idea. Let's shower." Jade says, slowly backing away, her large tits swaying in the movement, still shiny from Tori's cum.

"How is that better? I can barely move my legs." Tori asks, slowly sitting up, her legs shaking a bit at the sensitivity of her movement.

"Trust me. You'll love it." Jade says, helping Tori up, holding her as they head for the en suite bathroom. "Do you trust me?" She asks, opening the door and gently squeezing Tori's ass as the Latina passes by.

"Yeah." Tori says, nodding her head. "I trust you." She says, kissing Jade's girl-cum covered right tit. "Damn, I do taste good." She says, licking her lips.

"It's even better from the source." Jade says, guiding Tori to the shower. "You sit here, I'll start the water." She says, setting Tori by the toilet, putting the lid down as she does.

**-Time Skit-**

"Cum in my ass, baby. Cum in my tight ass." Tori says, her hands braced against the wall under the shower head, Jade's body wash covered cock going in and out of her ass, Jade's left hand on Tori's left tit, her right on Tori's waist.

"You like my dick, baby? You like the way I feel in your tight, little asshole?" Jade asks, increasing her pace as the warm water washes down Tori's back and Jade's front, adding to the wetness between both girls' legs.

"I love your dick." Tori grunts out. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." Tori says, her right hand going to play with her clit.

"Cum for me baby. Cum with me." Jade grunts, both hands now on Tori's tits.

"I'M CUMMING!" Both girls call out, Jade tensing as she fills Tori's ass with her cum as Tori tenses as she squirts, her cum splashing on Jade's legs, the Latina shaking as she squirts.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Jade sighs, resting her head on Tori's shoulder, her cock still pulsing in Tori's ass.

"Honestly, so would I." Tori says, her right hand going back and resting on Jade's thigh.

"We should finish our shower." Jade says, slowly pulling out, her cum leaking out of Tori's outstretched hole.

"I don't think I can move." Tori says, her right hand going to create a bowl to collect the cum from her ass after Jade got out of her reach.

"If you swallow all of that, I won't be able to stop myself from fucking you again." Jade warns, her cock still partially erect, a few drops of cum still around the shaft.

"Promise?" Tori says huskily, both hands holding the cum, preventing any from dropping.

"I guarantee." Jade says, slowly rubbing her cock, keeping it hard.

"Good." Tori says, licking some of the cum from her makeshift bowl, moaning at the taste.

"Bend over." Jade says, voice huskier than Tori's.

"I want you to cum in my pussy this time." Tori says, turning back around, setting her hands on the wall, spreading her legs as she bends down, sticking her ass out toward Jade.

"Seriously?" Jade asks, lining her cock up against Tori's wet lips, hands on Tori's waist when the head of her cock enters the Latina.

"Seriously." Tori says, looking over her shoulder.

"Fuck, I love you." Jade says, slowly entering Tori. "You still have your cherry, right?" She asks, stopping when the head is completely covered by Tori's pussy lips.

"Actually, no." Tori admits. "Trina and I got a little wild a few months before I joined Hollywood Arts, wrestling, and somehow, the hair brush in Trina's hand entered me." She says, licking her lips.

"Wait." Jade says, stopping from entering the Latina fully. "Explain." She says, her hands massaging Tori's hips.

"She was mad because I wore a new skirt and she wanted to before I could." Tori starts, trying to push back to feel more of Jade, Jade pulling back. "She grabbed my hair brush to brush her hair, stopping when she saw the skirt. She started wrestling with me to get me to take off the skirt for her to wear. I refused, and we ended up on my bed, her on top trying to pull the skirt down. Don't ask why, but I wasn't wearing panties yet." She says, moving her hips back and forth, trying to get Jade to enter her.

"Why not?" Jade asks, pushing Tori forward, preventing fully entering her. "Why no panties with a skirt?" She asks, preventing Tori from backing up.

"I couldn't decide which I wanted to wear yet. By accident, the handle of the brush, which somehow got turned around, entered me when Trina tried to grip the hem. I stopped fighting when the handle popped my cherry." Tori says, panting.

"What did Trina do after?" Jade asks, slowly pushing forward, smirking when Tori lets out a sigh as the head of her cock enters Tori more.

"Apologized, stopped fighting for the skirt. She even bought me a new one." Tori says, sighing as Jade enters her more.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, you ready?" Jade asks, slowly pulling out, stopping when the head of her cock leaves Tori.

"I've been ready since you let me jerk you off in my room." Tori says, pushing back now that Jade doesn't seem to be keeping Tori from pushing back.

"Good." Jade says, pushing in fully, stopping when she bottoms out, both girls sighing in pleasure.

Staying in place, Jade lets Tori get used to her while Tori rocks her hips back and forth. When Jade hears Tori's moans increase as the tip of Jade's cock brush against her g-spot, Jade pulls back and thrusts forward, causing Tori to jerk forward, her hands braced against the wall keeping her from hitting her head against the wall.

"Jade?" Tori asks when Jade bottoms out and stops, holding the half-Latina's hips in place.

"Yeah?" Jade asks in response, rubbing Tori's hips.

"Fuck me." Tori moans out, looking at the Goth over her shoulder.

"All you had to do is ask." Jade says, pulling out until the head is at Tori's entrance before thrusting back in, smirking to herself when Tori grunts in pleasure as her head almost hits the wall.

Slowly sliding in and out of Tori, Jade moves her grip from the tanned hips to the tanned B-cup breasts, toying with the erect nipples.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Tori repeats each time Jade's cock head taps her g-spot, and over the next few minutes, both girls enjoy the pleasure from the other. As she nears her orgasm, Tori's eyes close and her mouth opens in a silent moan, the hand on her clit going back to keeping her against the wall.

"Fuck, I love how tight you are, Tori." Jade grunts out as she grips the half-Latina's waist, Jade's 8 inch cock going in and out of Tori's tight pussy.

"I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the full feeling." Tori moans out, her right hand going to her clit and rubbing it while her left hand stays on the wall, the shower head shaking a bit from the thrusting from Jade.

The two girls simply sigh in pleasure as Jade keeps a tight grip on Tori's waist, and Tori increases her pleasure she's feeling from Jade.

"I'm gonna cum." Both girls sigh out, Jade's pace increasing. "Where do you want it baby?" Jade asks, her pace slowly increasing as she near her orgasm.

"In. I want to feel you cum in my pussy baby." Tori moans out, looking over her left shoulder to smile at Jade.

"You got it baby girl." Jade grunts out, stopping a moment later when she starts to pump Tori's tight hole with her cum.

"Damn, that feels amazing." Tori says, feeling the warm cum blast against her walls, her walls tightening against Jade's cock, her cum leaking from around the shaft.

"Not to ruin the moment, but are you on birth control or anything?" Jade asks, slowly pulling out when both their orgasms subside after a minute or so.

"Yeah. Dad caught Trina making out, in lingerie mind you, with one of her boyfriends shortly after I joined Hollywood Arts. Because of how little Trina was wearing, dad feared the worst. So he took her, and me for safety I guess, to get birth control pills. I take them every morning because I know dad'll find out, he's one of the best investigators on the force over the last three years." Tori says, scooping some of Jade's cum out of her pussy and licking her fingers clean. "You taste good mixed with me." She says, smiling as she feels some of Jade's cum slide down her legs.

"We should get showered and dressed before I bend you over the sink and eat you out." Jade says, backing away and letting the water wash her sweat, girl cum from Tori, and cum still on her lower half, away. "You wash up. I'll be getting dressed and ready for bed." Jade says, washing her hair, using Tori's shampoo/conditioner quickly.

"I'll be quick." Tori promises, using the wash rag to clean between her legs. "If you get hard again, feel free to let me know. I'd love to taste it from the source next time." Tori says seductively as Jade leaves the shower.

"Don't tempt me." Jade says quickly, wrapping herself up in a towel.

"No promises." Tori says, grabbing the body wash.

About ten minutes later, Tori walks into her room, hair wrapped in a towel, her body dry and nude, walking with a sensual sway, smirking at the gasp from Jade. Putting on a spaghetti strap shirt and booty shorts, Tori crawls into bed, purposely climbing over Jade, brushing against the Goth's chest with her knee.

"Oops." Tori says with fake innocence as she pulls the blanket aside and lays down.

"TORI! YOU'RE LUCKY MOM AND DAD WENT OUT AFTER DINNER! IF THEY HEARD YOU AND JADE, DAD WOULD KILL YOU!" Trina yells through the door. "JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T MIND YOU BEING LESBIAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND! NOW I HAVE TO STAB MY EARDRUMS BECAUSE OF THE SOUNDS!" She yells, the sound of her stomping to her room being heard.

"Well, that was lucky." Jade says with a laugh. "So, you want to be my girlfriend?" Jade asks, joking gone.

"I would love to. Would you like to be my boyfriend/girlfriend?" Tori asks, serious as well.

"Fuck yeah." Jade says, leaning over to give Tori a kiss. "Hey, why would your parents leave so late in the day?" She asks, staring at her new girlfriend.

"Because mom gets a little loud when she and dad want to spend some alone time." Tori says with a devious smile. "Who do you think I got it from?"

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope the smut was good.**

**I know Tori was OOC for the smut parts. For some reason, her character seems to be the type to do that if she likes someone enough and is in that kind of situation. Hope it was still believable, even if only a small amount.**

**I know I used the same scene towards the end of the final smut that was the dream from _'Jade's Secret'_. I felt it would've acted like some foreshadowing, or something.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
